


Slay Ride

by DancerInTheMoonlight



Series: Blaine Anderson Is The Vampire Slayer [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Sebastian Smythe, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas Fluff, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Glee References, I Ship It, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Blaine Anderson, Slayer!Blaine, Slayer-Watcher Relationship, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerInTheMoonlight/pseuds/DancerInTheMoonlight
Summary: "There was a moment, Sebastian singing to Blaine’s face with disgusting glee, when Blaine seriously considered driving a stake through his chest and outing himself in front of his mother just to make him shut up."





	Slay Ride

“Left, right, _spin_ , kick!” 

The chains rattled and creaked, their piercing cries evidence of the dull union between knuckles and the punching bag’s supple orange skin.

“ _Spin_ , Anderson!”

Blaine spun, and missed.

“Again.”

He swung his leg and lost his footing.

“I said _spin_ , not _improvise_. Now you’re _dead_ , Anderson!” his Watcher screeched to his right. Blaine sighed, unmoving, flat on his back where he landed on the floor.

“You’re not focused, Blaine,” Sue towered over him, blocking the light. Her huge frame outlined against the sharp led lamps made her into an otherworldly silhouette. Blaine thought of the Grim Reaper.

“Get up,” the grim Watcher said, pulling him up. Her touch didn’t linger, as usual. “Session over.”

Blaine could only entertain foolish hope that it might be the conclusion of that particular training session because, with Sue, further assessment was always to be expected. His Watcher did not disappoint.

“What is going on with you, Blaine? Do I need to remind you for the umpteenth time that a lack of focus is precisely what gets you killed in actual combat?” she continued in such a tone that every word felt like a stake aimed at and then twisted deep into Blaine’s particular weaknesses. “Not to mention the excess of movement which decreases your slaying efficiency. Demons are not going to ask if this is your good day, Anderson.”

Blaine knew they weren’t. He supposed Sue was not much different in that aspect.

Still, even considering the possibility that Sue might accidentally go easy on him, due to some new-found Christmas cheer, showed Blaine how much he yet needed to get to know his Watcher.

He sighed and joined her in tidying up. They did so in silence.

“How are things at home?” Sue asked when they were almost ready to leave.

“Great. I’m spending Christmas with my dad,” Blaine said. _Or at least if he doesn’t call it off at the last minute_ was the part he kept to himself, grimacing as he remembered  his mother’s phone conversation he’d overheard earlier that day. Lately it seemed his father was full of excuses for not spending time with Blaine. Blaine didn’t know if that was just how divorce worked.

If that was the aftermath of separation. A wedge _he_ drove between his parents.

Blaine would have come up with a pun on his lack of driving skills if it wasn’t all so depressing.

His mom was trying to make it work, but Blaine knew it had ultimately been his fault. If only he hadn’t been so weak. And so reckless. And then, the slaying… _You’re dead, Anderson!_

Everybody seemed to agree on that. Creatures of the night, his Watcher, ex-bullies, current bullies – that girl Rachel, the self-proclaimed diva of the school glee club. Blaine loved glee. It had been the one thing he used to be spectacularly good at, in his previous school. Then he moved here and met Rachel Berry.

Intent on starting over here in Lima, Blaine had been so enthusiastic to join McKinley’s glee club and so determined to succeed in living a normal teenage life, away from slaying and weirdness, and the problems it had caused for his parents. And yet, somehow Rachel Berry found his audition an unprecedented insult to her royal status at the glee club. Which rapidly situated Blaine lower than low on the high-school social ladder.

Blaine thought it might also be due to his association with Tina Cohen-Chang, the shy, yet brilliant emo girl who tended to stutter if asked too many questions, as well as his joining the school cheerleading squad soon upon encountering his Watcher.

If he was being honest, while Blaine joined glee to feel normal and at least a little familiar with himself again, he joined Cheerios exclusively on Sue’s insistence. She maintained that it would do him good on the slaying front and could be seen as extensive training, seeing as she was their coach. And while it did improve his jumps and increased his flexibility _considerably_ , Blaine never really felt altogether nimble on his feet. Yes, it was unusual, being the Slayer, and all. But he used to be Blaine, first, and sometimes his Blaine-phobias re-surfaced in the Slayer’s mind. Like, sometimes he imagined tripping over nothing in the hallway on his way to the soda machine – just like that, just walking. It made him a little anxious, even if he was admittedly good at not tripping now.

What made Blaine even more anxious on a daily basis was the fact that his fellow glee members did not take lightly to him belonging to what was considered an official rivalling group. Rachel Berry, in particular, wasted no time in dramatically accusing him of consorting with the enemy at their last meeting. Maybe if he could get some other Cheerios to join glee… Blaine snickered inwardly, picturing Rachel’s reaction to an onslaught of pretty and capable performers who also had some moves up their sleeves. He was quite sure Santana Lopez would be considered a _real_ rival if she ever had a mind to join—although, Blaine knew it was next to impossible, seeing as some of her viewpoints on Blaine’s glee membership were eerily similar to Rachel’s viewpoints concerning his membership in Cheerios. Never mind that both their captain and their coach tolerated mostly anything as long as it didn’t interfere with Cheerio-practice (or in Sue’s case, also with slayer training). Either way, Blaine was destined to consort with the enemy.

“Since I’m feeling good cheer and your focus is rubbish, I’m going to cut you some slack, Anderson,” Sue’s words brought him back from his unexpected musings. It must have shown on his face, because she continued. “You are excused from Cheerio-practice, but I’m expecting you to show up early next week. Go pull yourself together.”

“I don’t—”

“Yes, you do.” She fixed him with a serious look. “I _mean_ it.”

Sometimes Blaine didn’t know which was worse, that she did mean all of what she flung at him or that she flung it because she could relate, because she actually _knew_ what it was like. He was struggling to fit in, no matter how hard he tried. That’s what being the Slayer was all about, he thought. Didn’t mean he had to like it, though. Blaine couldn’t imagine why anyone would want to be a Slayer. Want to be alone.

Huffing a goodbye to Sue, Blaine left the gym. Outside, the sun was setting. There was a coolness in the air, combined with that strange, distinctive smell, the one which announced the impending snow. Blaine spent a couple of minutes watching the sunset before his mother’s car pulled into the school driveway. It took one look at her face for Blaine to confirm what he had already been suspecting.

“Your father called,” was the first thing she said.

“I’m guessing Christmas is cancelled?” Blaine had seen it coming.

“I’m so sorry, honey.”

“Don’t be. I’m not,” he curtly replied. His mother looked troubled.

“Blaine—”

“It’s fine, mom. Let’s just— can we just go home?” What Blaine wanted was a shower. And maybe some cocoa. And to fall asleep for a year or so. He was beginning to associate Christmas with the sinking feeling of disappointment and he didn’t like it one bit.

“Of course, honey. But we need to make a quick stop at Walmart first.”

Blaine made a face. “Again?”

“Sorry,” his mother replied, pulling the car out of the driveway and not looking sorry at all.

 

***

The lights at the store were searingly bright. Blaine caught his own reflection in one of the wide, dark screens on display. No wonder Sue had sent him home. _Dead, Anderson_.

“I need some stuff from Household department, you go get the lights ok?” his mom smiled at him. He nodded. “Go wild,” she encouraged with a quirk of her eyebrows.

Oh yeah, Blaine was the definition of wild. Although, today seemed to be the day when everything developed the opposite of expected so, he thought, what the hell. A perfect day to go wild, Blaine decided as he walked towards Christmas Decorations section. He was going to take 24ft of rainbow tinsel garland, and then another 24ft of red-and-green, and maybe throw in a 12ft of some glowing kind, for good measure. He may have hypothetically died and been abandoned by his father all over again today but Blaine walked with a newfound spring in his step, because he was also going to take the most elaborate lights he could find, one of those multi-coloured, old-fashioned holiday lights sets which brought back memories of less complicated times with their bright yet warm glow.

With a cart full of tinsel and wrapped up in his ingenious plan, Blaine failed to acknowledge a figure blocking his way until it was too late.

“Still struggling on the walking front, I see, Killer.”

“You. What are _you_ doing here?” Blaine replied, because of all the creatures in Lima, Sebastian Smythe had not been one Blaine expected to find in a department store. He looked even deader under the artificial lights. Well, deader than Blaine, in any case.

“Well don’t be so shocked to find me in the middle of some Christmas shopping,” Sebastian Smythe said, with a nod to the empty spot on one of the upper shelves, where Blaine figured the box that was now in his hand used to be. And there was that goddamned smirk again. (Blaine wasn’t so quick to forget _that_.)

“You weren’t stealing those, were you?” Blaine took a casual look at the box and realized it looked familiar. To his surprise, the vampire scoffed in genuine disbelief.

“What do you take me for?”

“Uh. A scheming, evil predator?”

“Look, I don’t know what the _Council_ has been telling you,” Sebastian Smythe practically sang the words in his (as Blaine came to recognize it) Council-mocking tone, “but not all children of the dark cheat and steal their way through everynight life.”

“So you were going to actually pay for—what is it that you were buying anyway?” Blaine had a hard time believing a vamp would be in need of Christmas decorations. What for, to decorate his grave? Did vampires live in graves? Not that he was interested in Sebastian’s personal habits. Or where he lived, that is, un-lived. At all.

“Decorations,” the vampire shrugged. “Oh, don’t give me that look. You and your barbaric, American ways,” he sighed over-dramatically. “And _of course_ I was going to pay.”

“Whatever you say.”

There was a moment of awkward silence. Well, as awkward as it could get when you were standing face to face to your instinctually-proclaimed enemy, but instead of blows in a fight to the death, you were sort-of-exchanging not-quite-pleasantries on Christmas décor and appropriate retail conduct.

“Guess I’ll—” the vampire trailed off, uncertain how to proceed, but Blaine finally got a good look at the box and grabbed Sebastian’s hand as if the box itself might disappear from the vampire’s grip if he wasn’t careful.

“Where did you get those?”

“The lights? Uh, second shelf from the top,” Sebastian Smythe replied, with a frown that was both amused and confused but Blaine paid it no real attention because he was busy eying the said shelf. It was empty. Which meant—

“That’s the last box.”

“So? Get different one,” the vampire shrugged at all the other brands on all the other shelves.

“Wha—No! I _need_ this box. You get a different one,” Blaine said, trying to pry the box out of Sebastian Smythe hands, an action which only made the vampire tighten his grip.

“Oh, so now I’m a thief, a liar _and_ I have to renounce my box?”

Blaine could see the safeties of his carefree holiday childhood slip away.

“You don’t get it—they’re exactly what I need!”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was all about _your_ needs, Killer,” Sebastian Smythe said with faux understanding. “I thought this was, what do you people call it, a free country?”

“But vampires don’t decorate!” Even to his own ears, Blaine was beginning to sound ridiculous. But he couldn’t let up. He just couldn’t.

His training had sucked, he’d just learned he missed out on Christmas with his dad – whom he didn’t even officially have anymore (like he had no social life, no friends and, come to think of it, next to no hopes of ever finding anyone to actually like Blaine the Boy, without being intimidated by Blaine the Slayer) and he couldn’t be at home over-eating these problems in the comfort of his room like an average person, what with his Slayer metabolism and his mom’s occasional dire need to go to Walmart twice a day, so damn him if he wasn’t at least going to have. Those. Lights.

Sebastian Smythe laughed, incredulous (sure, it wasn’t one of Blaine’s brighter comebacks), and looked at him as if Blaine had just morphed into a fascinating creature from another planet. It only irritated Blaine further.

“Look, I’ll stake you if you don’t hand over those lights right now. I mean it,” Blaine snarled sliding a hand inside his jacket and the vampire must have believed him because the amusement in his eyes dimmed to something akin to wariness. He seemed ready to back off.

“Blaine!”

Unfortunately, their tense staring contest ended in a premature tie.

 “Over here, mom,” Blaine called, not taking his eyes off his adversary.

The vampire’s air of nonchalance was back up in no time. Sebastian Smythe guessed Blaine wouldn’t, in fact, stake him in front of his mother, and he guessed right.

“Oh, honey, I’ve been calling you for ages! What were you doing?” She then noticed Sebastian and frowned, eyes darting uncertainly between them. “Who’s this? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, mom. I was just getting the lights.”

“Well, we have to go. Apparently some people got attacked by a rabid dog on the parking lot and I don’t want to stick around to find out what kind of dog it was. I heard the maintenance guy talking about it on his way out. Thank god I parked so close.”

Sebastian Smythe leered. “Sounds like something right up your alley, Ki—”

“Why don’t we get going and you can tell me on the way home?” Blaine interrupted, while his mother’s face grew increasingly confused.

“Who are you? Is this a friend?” she asked Blaine, wary and hopeful at the same time, while Sebastian Smythe fixed him with a baffled look.

“What, your mom doesn’t know?” he asked.

“Know what?” Pam narrowed her eyes at her son and the vampire.

“That Sebastian used to go to Dalton,” Blaine was quick to recover, wide eyes locked on Sebastian’s as he attempted to silently communicate that the vampire would pay with his unlife if he so much as breathed a word on slaying. “He was a—a  great—”

“—lacrosse player,” Sebastian Smythe supplied.

“Singer,” Blaine said at almost the same time, and there was no way of unsaying it.

“ _And_ singer,” Sebastian agreed. “A proper extra-curricular devil.”

“Oh, so you know each other? I’m Blaine’s mom,” Pam looked less suspicious, and before Blaine could protest in any way, the vampire was thrusting his free hand at his mother, introducing himself with a flourish similar to the one Blaine witnessed when they met almost two months prior.

“Sebastian Smythe,” he said in a disarming manner. “ _Enchanté de faire votre connaissance_.”

Blaine wondered if he should ask Sue about that, like a good Slayer, but also couldn’t help but feel it was more of a Sebastian Smythe thing than an incubi thing. Either way, Pam was hooked.

“Aren’t you a charmer,” she smiled at the vampire.

“Yeah, everyone seems to thinks so,” Blaine commented dryly. His mother was revelling in attention and Blaine had another impression that Sebastian Smythe did that a _lot_.

“Are you here on holiday?”

“I used to live around here but I’m visiting some relatives and my home away from home,” the vampire shrugged, glancing briefly at Blaine. “Though it might turn into an extended visit.”

“And how did you two connect?” his mother was being progressively curious, as usual. “Excuse me for saying, but you seem quite older than Blaine.”

“We went to the same party,” Blaine replied, preventing any ridiculous fabrications from Sebastian Smythe. “Hey, mom. We should get going.”

“Right.” She refocused on Blaine as if seeing him for the first time today.

“Can I be of any assistance, ma’am?” Sebastian Smythe gestured at the overflowing cart, and what in the _what_ —Blaine saw his mother honest to god preen –who even talked like that! Blaine glared at both of them as his mother engaged in further light talk with the vampire.

“Sadly, no—Blaine is in fact quite strong, even if he doesn’t look it.” Blaine wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. Or maybe swallow Sebastian Smythe first.

“Well, looks can be deceiving,” said Sebastian Smythe, catching Blaine’s eye.

“But you’re welcome to ride with us. We’re headed downtown,” Pam said. “And now I’ve met you, I would feel terrible knowing we left you behind to mad dogs,” she added.

“That won’t be necessary, mom. I’m sure we’re out of Sebastian’s way,” Blaine gritted out instead, staring at the vampire whose eyes seemed to glint when Blaine called him by his name, and Blaine didn’t like it at all.

“Actually,” Sebastian said, “you’re headed exactly my way, so I would very much like a ride, thank you.” The vampire smiled at his mother, a sickeningly sweet, boy-next-door smile of perfectly white, blunt teeth, and Blaine could see she was gone.

Blaine did not want his mother to be confined in a small space with this guy. _He_ did not want to be confined in a small space with this guy. _Behind his back_.

“Wonderful, let us just get this stuff first,” Pam pushed the cart towards the cash registers and motioned for them to follow.

“Stop thralling my mother,” Blaine growled at the vampire as soon as she was out of earshot. Sebastian snorted.

“I’m not thralling anyone, Killer. She’s doing fine on her own.”

“Then just stop, whatever it is you’re doing.”

“You can’t stop natural charm,” the vampire smirked slyly. “Lighten up, _Blaine_.”

He threw the box into Blaine’s cart and sauntered away to offer assistance with Pam’s bags, as if this was yet another shopping trip.

 ***

The ride was excruciating.

His mother seemed intent on chatting to Sebastian Smythe who hummed along with Christmas classics under his breath and into Blaine’s ear when he wasn’t actively encouraging her. There was a moment, Sebastian singing ‘ _oh it’s a lovely weather for a_ slay _ride together with you_ ’ to Blaine’s face with disgusting glee, when Blaine seriously considered driving a stake through his chest and outing himself in front of his mother just to make him shut up.

In addition to that, Blaine was becoming self-conscious about the fact that there was a boy casually leaning into his personal space – Sebastian Smythe was a vamp, but he was also a very, attractively _male_ vamp – and that the change of clothes he’d had after his training session was the only fresh thing about him. Not to mention that a vampire’s face that close to his exposed neck put Blaine on definite edge.

Blaine wanted nothing more than for this ride to be over, so when Sebastian Smythe asked his mother to pull over on the street just as they passed that cemetery, he couldn’t believe his luck.

“Are you sure you want me to let you go here?” Pam looked a little worried.

“Here’s perfect, Mrs. Anderson. I live close by,” the vampire replied with a straight face and Blaine couldn’t help but wonder. 

“But it’s so dark here, you’re sure we couldn’t take you closer? It’s no trouble.”

“It’s not that dark, mom,” Blaine sighed, trying to get this weirdness over with. “Look, there’s streetlights, and there’s _Scandals_. He can walk a couple of feet.” 

“Might even swing by,” Sebastian Smythe flashed some teeth at Blaine.

 “Oh! Honey, didn’t you tell me you were going to meet some of your friends there tonight?” his mom asked, and Blaine cursed her timing, although he could see where this was going.

“Yeah...” the glee club was going to hang there tonight, but Blaine wasn’t planning on joining them – he only said he’d be going so that he could do an early patrol and get to bed at a reasonable time. His mom didn’t really know any of his fellow glee members (besides Tina, who would probably cover for him) so she couldn’t really check on Blaine.

“Well maybe you can take Sebastian with you,” she said pointedly. Blaine knew something like that was afoot, but hearing it and suspecting it were two completely different things. “He just told me he’s visiting for the first time in a long while, so you could probably use a familiar face, couldn’t you, Sebastian?” Sometimes, Blaine had a hard time believing this woman was his mother.

 “I’m up for it if _Blaine_ is. And I can walk him home later,” Sebastian Smythe said as if he needed to win any more points with Blaine’s mother. “Wouldn’t want to risk any more rabid dog attacks, right?” he turned to Blaine with a morbidly twisted smirk, taunting.

Blaine almost said no.  

But something in Sebastian’s eyes told Blaine the vampire knew more than he was letting on. Also, Sebastian Smythe thought he had Blaine figured. He was expecting him to refuse. Little did he know that Blaine’s favourite pastime was doing the exact opposite of what people expected.

“Okay, sure.”

The vampire looked surprised. Slayer shoots, Slayer scores.

“Can you manage on your own, mom? I won’t be long.”

“Nonsense, honey, you go have fun,” Pam was short of crying out victoriously for the sudden abundance of her son’s social life (or at least that’s how Blaine saw it). “Home before midnight, though.” Huh, not _that_ drunk on victory, then. Blaine only wished he could un-see the smirk on Sebastian Smythe’s face which followed her statement.

They said their goodbyes and got out of the car. As soon as his mother drove away he pushed the vampire into an alley and up against a wall.

“Ooh, baby likes it rough,” Sebastian Smythe half-moaned.

“Shut up,” Blaine hit him against the wall again, for good measure. “Talk.”

“Which is it, then? I’m confused.”

“ _Tell me_ what you know about these so-called dog attacks.” Blaine leaned in closer. He could tell it was a mistake because Sebastian Smythe’s eyes danced with new audacity.

“What makes you think I know anything?”

“You’re one of them.”

“Rabid dogs?” Sebastian Smythe scrunched his face.

“Don’t play dumb. Shopping for decorations, my elbow,” Blaine hissed. “If you weren’t biting people around Walmart, who was?”

“Is that what the kids call it, nowadays?” the vampire leered.

“ _Sebastian_.”

Blaine didn’t know where the exasperated sigh came from, but he figured should have gone with it sooner, because it apparently had an effect on the vamp.

“I guess I could ask around,” he allowed.

“Nah-uh, give me a name so I can ask them myself!” The vampire rolled his eyes.

“It isn’t that easy, Killer. You’re _the Slayer_ , for god’s sake, you can’t just walk into a demon bar and ask who’s been killing who as of late,” he explained.

“Why wouldn’t I—wait, there’s a _demon_ bar? And it’s in Lima?”

“Well, there’s only one that’s official in Lima, as far as I’m aware,” Sebastian Smythe mused.

“Great. An official space to socialize, just what demons need.”

“You’d be surprised. Seriously, though,” Sebastian Smythe took the opportunity to slide from Blaine’s grip, “you can’t just walk in there.”

“And I’m supposed to believe that you can?”

Sebastian Smythe brought his palms up in a peace-making gesture. All the same, Blaine wasn’t fooled into expecting surrender.

“Here’s what I think,” the vampire said. “I think you should go on your merry way and do some patrolling, while I pop to the bar and ask around if anyone bragged about any action tonight.”

Blaine narrowed his eyes at that suggestion.

“You’re saying I should not only let you walk, but also _trust_ you while you’re at it?”

“You have every right to be suspicious, and I’m sure the Council would probably honour you with a freaking medal,” Sebastian Smythe couldn’t resist making another jab at Blaine’s pristine slaying record, but was quick to continue before Blaine could interrupt, “ _but_ you know better. Besides, you’ve seen my jam on a Friday night, Killer,” he said. Blaine had indeed seen it that night when they met. “I may have been known to do some things of debatable nature to many boys and some girls on parking lots, but biting off chunks of their necks and faces ain’t it.”

Blaine gave him a long, searching look.

“I guess,” he conceded. It was obvious from Sebastian Smythe’s smug face that the vampire considered this a victory. Well, maybe if he came through, Blaine could call it an early night and go home to hot drinks and a shower and a bed. Because Blaine really wanted a shower by now. Or maybe he should skip everything and go to bed right away. He wondered if Sebastian Smythe would indeed follow him home like he’d told his mother. They’d obviously return early, so she would offer Sebastian some cocoa and invite him in, and they would sit on the couch, and maybe help her hang the garlands at some point because Sebastian was quite tall and could probably reach all the right places without any assistance—oh god, that sounded _so_ wrong, and where did it even _come from_ , what was the matter with his brain— of course Sebastian wouldn’t be following him home, because Sebastian is a vampire and he can be invited in under no circumstances because vampires are _evil_ and they eat people, and he was going to have to keep Sebastian Smythe away from his mother and away from their house!

Blaine got wrapped up in his train of thought so much he almost missed the said vampire leaving. “Wait,” he snapped out of it in time to call after him. “Supposing you do learn information you’re willing to share, how do you plan on finding me? I’m not patrolling the same spot all night!”

The vampire turned. “I’ll just…” he took an exaggerated, completely unnecessary breath, “follow my nose.” Smirking, he tapped the side with a long, pale finger. “You won’t be hard to find.”

Blaine was too outraged to promptly spew a comeback that vampires obviously did belong to a breed of dogs, after all.

***

Left, right, spin, _kick_!

Blaine rejoiced when his foot connected with the face of a particularly bulky vampire, making him stagger a couple of feet backwards. His constitution wasn’t all that different to their punching bag at the gym. Only Blaine noted this one made rather crunching sounds, instead of creaking.

He had been just about to call it a night on an uneventful sweep of the closest cemetery (incidentally, the one where he first ran into Sebastian Smythe), when this guy showed up.

Blaine felt his body spring into action. Tired or not, slaying was slaying, and his instincts seemed to recognize the situation with a mind of their own.

He danced out of reach and delivered another blow, this time to his opponent’s chest. Take _that_ , Grim Watcher Sue, the Slaying Critic. He knew he could do it, even on a bad day. Maybe especially under such circumstances. Maybe it was his secret thing! And this has been quite a bad day.

The Powers must have followed his train of thought because Blaine attempted to deliver another blow, now that he deemed himself back in the game, and missed. The big guy obviously had some experience because that was all he needed to throw Blaine on his back and make his life hell. Blaine fumbled for his stake ( _Always have the stake ready, Anderson!_ —which he obviously didn’t), but before he could pierce the guy’s chest, his head was being ripped off and the rest of his massive body disappeared, showering Blaine in a pile of dust.

Before he could thank the offender on his impeccable timing, Blaine found himself staring into the face of yet another vampire. And it wasn’t Sebastian Smythe. (Not that he’d expected any backup from Sebastian—and where did _that_ come form!)

“Hello, Slayer,” said the newcomer. He was strong and young-looking, and Blaine thought there was something familiar about the way he held himself and how his mouth twisted around his words. “You’re quite smaller than I expected.” As if Blaine hadn’t been getting that a lot. Rude.

“Do I know you?” he squinted.

“No, but you’re about to, Slayer,” the vampire glowered and Blaine remembered he saw a young maintenance guy arguing with another employee by the entrance at Walmart. He rolled to the side and jumped up as the creature lunged for him.

“I heard you were looking for me.” The vampire attempted another blow, but Blaine was saw it coming. The guy was strong, but Blaine was already worked up from the previous fight. And he’d had enough shit for today.

“ _You’re_ the rabid dog that’s been biting people’s faces off?” Blaine found it a little hard to believe that any vampire would be so sloppy just for the hell of it, but then again, this guy looked like a real candidate.

“This rabid dog is going to become intimately acquainted with your face,” he growled and struck at Blaine’s shoulder, but Blaine spun and kicked back. “And when I do, Slayer—” he cried out when Blaine dodged another blow, then used his elbow to kick him in the face.

“Oops, was that too intimate for you?” The vampire snarled and Blaine clocked him on the jaw with his fist. “I’m moving way too fast, aren’t I?” He staggered and Blaine used this opportunity to trip him up. He jumped on his back, lifting his head and slamming his face into the ground. He lifted it back up. “You should probably tell me to stop.” Even though Blaine wasn’t so sure he had it in him to actually stop at this point. It both frightened and exhilarated him.

“Fuck you, you b—” Blaine cut off the retort by slamming his face into the ground once more.

There was a snort from somewhere nearby.

“As dangerously entertaining as this is to watch, it’s a fledgling, Killer. Just stake him already. Shouldn’t be that difficult.”

Blaine looked up to find Sebastian Smythe casually leaning against a stone pillar. His hand let go of the young vampire’s head and the guy struggled to spit out some grass.

“Although I must admit this hidden violent streak intrigues me.”

Sebastian’s last comment felt like a slap to Blaine’s face. What the hell was he doing? This was not how he fought, not for the _sake_ of the fight. Or… was that exactly what he’d been doing? At this point, was he any different than the fledgling that he had pinned and groaning under him?  It was a split-second decision and, in one swift move, Blaine drove his stake through the fledgling’s back. Because he decided that yes, yes he was. He marched up to the _other_ vampire.

“You led him here?” Blaine didn’t know whether to feel grateful or betrayed about this, so he settled on a somewhat accusing tone. Sebastian Smythe shrugged.

“I promised I’d walk you home, didn’t I? So when I found who you were looking for, I figured, why not kill two birds with one stone?” he said. “Meaning I got to actually watch you slay while you _slay_ ,” he added with a lift of his eyebrows and a smug smile on his lips. “And that is some ride.”

Blaine didn’t know if he should take it as a compliment. He wanted to come up with a witty retort but found it very hard when staring into Sebastian Smythe’s green eyes from such a small distance. The silence seemed to stretch indefinitely as the curve of Sebastian’s mouth looked progressively less like making a smug statement and more like posing an intrigued question. Before he knew it, Blaine was leaning in, tilting his head and closing his eyes in slow motion.

Then there was something cold, which felt like a kiss, just below Blaine’s left eye, and Blaine thought what an odd place it was to kiss somebody, when a voice whispered. “Look. Snow.”

Blaine opened his eyes to see Sebastian Smythe staring up at the sky, unusual grin plastered to his face. Blaine looked up, as well. The slow white descent made him feel giddy. He smiled and stuck out his tongue because how else did one greet the very first snow of the year?

He straightened his head only to find Sebastian Smythe watching him, the unusual grin still present on his face. Blaine cleared his throat. Sebastian Smythe lifted an eyebrow in response.

“You’re _not_ walking me home,” Blaine objected mainly on some rapidly perishing principles. He pocketed his stake and started walking.

“Don’t worry, Killer, it’s not like you’d have to invite me in,” Sebastian Smythe was quick to follow and fall into step.

“ _As if_ ,” Blaine scoffed into the night air.

They ambled side by side across the lawn, soon to be covered by a layer of snow. All around them, light snow fell left and right, cold, miniature kisses, spinning and kicking in a dance of swirly, unpredictable patterns.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
